


Guilty As Charged Per kWh

by ji_tera, LadyHella



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sakyoazu is very mild, room 106 dynamics, see Mankai Winter Market merch collection for visuals, traditional Japanese ways to warm up, we just wanted an excuse to put them into those kigurumi Penalty Pajamas, 質素・倹約・節制生活
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHella/pseuds/LadyHella
Summary: How Azuma and Guy ended up in Penalty Pajamas. A story of one day from three perspectives.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Guilty As Charged Per kWh

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Guy!
> 
> Original work in Russian by @LadyHella

From the moment he had woken up, Azuma's day had not been good. He had plans with Sakyo-kun, you see. Very nice plans that included a hot spring and some time together. Yet a downside to dating a Family man was that Family business could call at any moment, however unfortunate may it be. Azuma should really be glad that this time Sakyo-kun just had to collect rent, so to say, as opposed to — ahem — solving a dispute with competitors.

Azuma wasn’t glad, Azuma was cold. He brightened his day slightly over an equally brightening face treatment session with Azami, who came back from school pretty early. Still his body craved that hot spring; his winter-cold room in Mankai dorms felt twice as cold as cold as usual.

***

Guy was not having a good afternoon. Just past lunchtime he felt incredibly sleepy, jet lag after another diplomatic trip with Citronia. He made it till dinner only due to the power of his special training and coffee, however, as it turned out, even then he couldn’t just go to bed. Because there was Azuma, looking sad and cold, — right out of a hot bath, and still cold, — asking if Guy would join him in his attempts to warm up, the Japanese way.

Guy switched the AC to heating, turned on an oil heater and raided Room 103 for a Japanese contraption called kotatsu, which was a table with an in-built heater and a blanket attached. With all that effort, and a couple cups of sake, Azuma warmed up and settled back, sliding closer to Guy. Azuma was plastered over Guy’s side, showing photos from his New Year visit to a shrine with Furuichi, when the door to their room flung open. There was Furuichi himself, and he did not look happy to see his lover in Guy’s lap. The man took a good look around, his eyes darker with every second. He told them to get prepared as they were going to pay for it come morning, and then he left with a bang.

***

Sakyo had a wonderful day. His morning was a bit hectic with all those visits to men-only bars. It wasn’t really collection as much as checking up on the girls, seeing whether they had any problems recently. It turned out that the main problem they’d ran into was trying to figure out who the mysterious beauty on their Anki's hand had been, during New Year’s visit to a shrine. The girls wanted details. Sakyo wanted to be left alone.

In the afternoon he had to visit Azami’s school. Wondrously, the squirt had given him something to be proud of for once, he’d stood up for a girl from his class and trashed three hulking guys while at it. Azami’s teacher gave a small speech on how fighting in school is unacceptable, which sounded more like a ’Good job’, and the girl’s mother kept bowing and thanking Sakyo for raising such a nice young man. Who would have thought?

And then the Boss called, and Sakyo had stayed till late supposedly having a planning meeting. More like having a chat, congratulating each other, drinking, being proud of Azami and reminiscing stories of his childhood. 

Sakyo made it to Mankai dorms past midnight. He decided to check if Azuma was sleeping, wish him good night maybe. There was a strip of light visible under the door of the room 106, quiet murmurs coming from within. Without much ado, Sakyo pushed the door open. What he saw was completely, resoundingly inappropriate. The room was brightly lit: the main light, the reading light and the standing light were all switched on in despicable wastefulness. The air in the room was abhorrently dry, it seemed like their AC, heater and kotatsu were working at the same time. 

It was a long day and Sakyo had been too tired to give these two a proper dressing down for wasting electricity on the spot. But tomorrow the scolding of their life and the Penalty Pajamas were waiting for them, no way out.

**Author's Note:**

> I got acrylic keychain/stands of Azu-nee and Guy in cute teddybear kigurumi from Mankai Winter Market collection. And while these are not exactly the Penalty Pajamas from Yoru wo Aruke event, they got us thinking, what could have these two done to get punished. LadyHella’s best answer was, ‘Wasted electricity, regretted nothing’.


End file.
